Satan's Sphinx
“Sometimes it's better to let sleeping dogs lay, there is a reason this movie was banned. Stop trying to find this movie.” '~ David G, PhD' Satan's Sphinx is an unexplained urban legend video that surfaced on the internet since 2009. The video was banned by the US government due to its satanic messages and rituals that can lead to one's suicide. There is no information behind the video; it still remains a mystery. Origin The origin is legitimately thus, the first known record of the video can be found on a Yahoo! Answers question made by an anonymous person, around May 2009. However, another user on Yahoo named David G, PhD told the person to stop trying to find the movie because there is a reason why the movie was banned. Speculation According to a post on 4chan's /x/, the urban legend says that Satan's Sphinx is a three-minute and forty-nine second video that contains a high-pitched audio track that will irritate the viewer. Impossible images of gore continuously run over the screen and rotate very fast so that people wouldn't individually figure out or identify any of them. Whispering can be heard in the background as well, while the screen begins to flash. At this point, people get dizzy but won't try to turn the movie off. At the end of the video, it is said that the clip will cause the viewer to become depressed and sleepless. After the experiment, the film was banned by the US government with all traces removed from the internet. Analysis According to a video by ScareTheater, he got an e-mail on February saying that some 31-year old male and his friends were the creator of it all. He said that Satan's Sphinx was fake himself, since he used the still image from his favorite band, Hellhorse by Decades of Dust. The closest that he got to the original was that one of his friends and him used a SpongeBob or a Peppa Pig episode and added a red overlay on it to make it look spooky, followed by a mashup of three songs in reverse, Strawberry Fields Forever being the first one. However, he claimed that the original version of the story was the CIA creating a brainwashed video that led to one or more people depression, mass murder, THEN suicide. How it first started that he and his friends were at a restaurant near DC and someone overheard them talking about the fake creepypasta to a friend who didn't know what Satan's Sphinx was. He wanted to know what Satan's Sphinx was and he replied that it was a banned film made in Argentina and he showed him the still frame of the "footage." He got scared at this point and wanted to know more. The creator, and one of his friends left at this point because they didn't really expect this as a joke. He concludes that he was debunking this myth himself because he is sick and tired hearing about it, bored of being asked about it, and he doesn't think that his creation of an urban legend was so good at all. He didn't know who made the Yahoo! Answers post as well. However, ScareTheater cannot confirm if this is true or not, but the still image appeared on the internet around 2009 BEFORE the Decades of Dust album came out. Conclusion The Satan's Sphinx Creepypasta is somehow related to the Grifter and Suicidemouse.avi because they all are based on a video. The tricks for one of these videos are leading people to cause traumatic mental illness, then commit suicide. Unlike those other pastas, Satan's Sphinx still remains a creepy classic mystery. External Links * Yahoo! Answers ~ Satan's Sphinx (banned film?) * 4plebs.org ~ Satan's Sphinx * YouTube ~ Satan's Sphinx (Origin Finale) Category:Videos Category:Disturbing Category:Analysis Category:Historical Archive